


Albino

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Anadil had always felt like her skin set her apart. But Hester makes her feel different.





	Albino

Being an albino was just part of who Anadil was.

 

It wasn’t too important most of the time, but it did mean she burned easily.

 

Usually she just dealt with it because she couldn’t live herself inside just because she might get a (really bad) sunburn.

 

But recently she hasn’t gotten any.

 

And that’s because of the one and only Hester if Ravenswood.

 

At first, Anadil didn’t even realize.

 

But then she started to notice the little things.

 

The coven started to eat under the shadiest tree in the meadow between the two schools (Hester had even threatened four princes with her finger glow and physically shoved a princess from her seat the first day).

 

And Hester always seemed to have a hooded jacket before they went into the blue forest that she could borrow.

 

Anadil would try her hardest to ignore the fact that it smelled just like Hester and felt just as warm as her best friend.

 

But everything got even more intense after they left the School for Good and Evil.

 

Hester had now given Anadil her jacket for good and even had an umbrella in her bag that she would give the albino whenever they went through a particularly sunny part of the Endless Woods.

 

Anadil finally brought it up on night after Dot had gone to sleep.

 

“I don’t need special treatment just because I’m an albino,” she snapped with a glare.

 

She shoved Hester’s umbrella at her and prepared to take her jacket off (even if it was her favorite procession now).

 

“That’s not why I do it,” Hester growled and shoved the umbrella back at her.

 

Anadil glared daggers qt her.

 

“Then why?!” she snapped.

 

Anadil had always looked... different and she didn’t like people treating her different because of it.

 

Especially if it was Hester.

 

“You don’t do it for Dot!”

 

Hester glared at her as well.

 

“That’s because I don’t like Dot like I like you!” she snapped before she had the chance to think.

 

Heat rushed to Hester’s face.

 

Anadil felt her own face turning red as well.

 

“What?”

 

Hester didn’t look back at her.

 

“It has something to do with you being an albino... but I wouldn’t do this for Dot, even if she was one.”

 

Anadil continued to stare at her.

 

“You’re... special,” Hester muttered, still looking down at the ground.

 

Anadil found herself grinning.

 

Hester had been looking out for her because she was Anadil, not because she was an albino.

 

Well, in Anadil’s opinion, the warranted a reward.

 

Anadil leaned up and kissed Hester gently, feeling those warm arms wrap around her moments later.

 

Anadil understood how Hester found her... special, now.

 

Because she found her just as special.


End file.
